


Marion. Revival

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo, Gen, Heroic drama, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: After having finished my story about Marion and Grendel I was often asked about its continuation. So here it is, only in video-form.Marion and Grendel are not just lovers, but like-minded people. “Fight, Freedom, Justice” is their motto. So they are rebelling for free Wales.It is especially important for Marion. For her, it means a return to fantasy, a return to a cherished dream, a return to life itself.
Relationships: Marion/Grendel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Marion. Revival

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to ['Послушание'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308162)


End file.
